


Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds

by thelastblews (orphan_account)



Series: destiel oneshots under 1k [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelastblews
Summary: Something wet slipped down both sides of his face, but he didn't make a move to wipe it away. It felt no different than the rain that was falling; the rain that was a perfect representation of how he was doing. "Sammy..." He mumbled, staring at the words etched into the stone.Sam was gone.He was never coming back.





	Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds

The shadow that the gravestone cast on the ground haunted him more than any ghost ever could. The name on the stone tortured him more than any demon ever could. Death had always been something in their lives, but this time felt different.

He had died plenty of times before. Almost every time, there was a body too. Just like this time.

He didn't want to burn his brother's body; that felt too disrespectful, especially after pulling him back into hunting all those years ago, after he left to be normal. A proper grave was tribute to that, even if it was a minor gesture.

Something wet slipped down both sides of his face, but he didn't make a move to wipe it away. It felt no different than the rain that was falling; the rain that was a perfect representation of how he was doing. "Sammy..." He mumbled, staring at the words etched into the stone.

Sam was _gone_.

He was _never_ coming back.

"Dean..?" A voice tore him from the thoughts tumbling through this head, like a whirlwind of grief. He turned, glancing at the angel behind him.

"Yeah, Cas?" He grunted, biting his lip, and turning away from the angel again. He ignored the sound Cas' footsteps, focusing more on the constant cascade of raindrops hitting the ground... and Sam's grave.

Cas lowered himself down, sitting beside him. He didn't spare the angel a look, his eyes focused on the ' _Sam Winchester_ ' carved across the stone. "It's raining."

"Yeah?" He questioned. Cas sighed, but didn't reply. He knew that Cas wouldn't force him to do anything right now. Probably never, just because he was _Cas,_ and Cas would never force him to do anything that he didn't want to.

"We should go." He cast a sideways glance to Cas, taking them off of the name in the stone for the first time in what felt like decades, though it had probably only been minutes.

He sighed, licking his lips and moving his eyes back to the name etched upon the stone. "I'm not going anywhere yet, Cas."

The angel sighed, but didn't say anything for a few moments.

He felt Cas' hand brush against his own, grabbing it and squeezing it. He turned his head to Cas, looking at their intertwined hands, and then to the angel's face. Cas gave him a sad smile, that just so happened to give him a bit of solace.

" _Then neither will I_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so hyped for thursday guys this will be the first season finale i’ve watched while apart of the spn fandom!!


End file.
